She-Wolf or Pale-Faced Cold One?
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is a quick fic I wrote, because I have seen a lot of fics in which Jacob cheats on Bella with Leah. But what if the situation was reversed? What if Jacob cheated on Leah with Bella? This is set just after Jacob and Bella's dance at the wedding in Breaking Dawn. Leah, Jacob and Bella love triangle. Please, read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Proposal

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Proposal **

Jacob Black arrived back at La Push from the Cullens' wedding feeling exhausted. It had taken the combined strength of Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry to get him away from his precious Bella. And the way that all four boys were flanking him like he was a grenade, pin out, was starting to disturb him a little.

"I'm fine, guys," he told them as they reached the beaches.

Paul shrugged. "If you say so. Go up to the cliffs and meet Leah for patrol. Sam's orders." Jacob was too tired to argue.

When he reached the cliffs, Leah eyed him with a look of exasperated disapproval mixed with sympathy. They phased and raced along the boundaries of the reservation, before long hitting Second Beach.

Leah transformed back into a human, and Jacob did the same, the both of them laying in the sand sweating and panting. Face-down, Jacob remained where he was for a moment. He had learned to wait until Leah, as the only she-wolf of the pack, could change into clean clothes. Getting an eyeful the first couple of times had been fun, but the free show was best avoided. Like Leah's sharp bites.

Judging her to be decent, Jacob started to rise. He was still pushing himself up into a kneeling position when he felt a force twist him around and slam him back into the sand. A still beautifully naked Leah deftly moved to straddle his hips. The blood rushed to Jacob's groin, pushing an erection into the little remaining space between them. He stared in amazement.

"Leah...?"

"Sssssh..." Her finger traced his lips before she replaced it with her mouth. She quickly deepened the kiss, prying Jacob's lips apart and squirming her tongue in between the split.

Then she came down on him.

Her warm, wet walls sealed tightly around Jacob's manhood and he moaned with pathetic glee. His calloused palms quickly cupped and squeezed tender flesh, the fingernails digging in - he ended up grabbing and groping Leah's ass as she shifted and bounced against him. He half-expected her to swat him but instead, she just let out a throaty laugh.

"So... mmmm... eager," her chuckle vibrated from her mouth to his. She moved on to kissing his face, working her way up his neck and jaw to whisper in his ear:

"If we get married, you can't _ever_ tell me what to do."

Jacob's thrusts deep inside her slowed and their kissing died to a near standstill, as a wave from the tide washed over and cleansed them. Leah was gazing down at him expectantly, waiting. She had delivered the terms for this potential marriage in her proposal. And as Jacob now ruminated over it, he understood why:

Leah had lost Sam to the imprint. His imprint with Emily. And Jacob had lost Bella to the leech, the vampire, their mortal enemy. The marriage of two unwanted, spurned people was, if nothing else, an effective tactic for survival. So Jacob found himself nodding his head. Leah gave the faintest hint of a smile before lowering her face to his, kissing him again.

"Wait... have you done this before?"

"Propose? No. But I did give Embry Call head in the woods last week. His sexually frustrated thoughts were even more annoying than yours; someone had to break him in. Now shut up and kiss me."

So Jacob did.

* * *

Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater were married on the beaches of La Push a few days later. True to form, Leah spurned the white dress, preferring to get married in a white shirt and cut-off jeans. But the kiss they shared afterwards was nice. For the first time, Jacob let himself feel hope.


	2. Chapter 2: Giving In to Lust

**Chapter 2: Giving In to Lust**

There were few ways that Jacob liked to start the day off better than being woken up by his wife for early morning sex.

The bed creaked and swayed as Leah rocked against him, letting out breathy moans.

"Oh, fuck..."

"Yes, baby..."

"Oh, motherfuck..."

"Yes, baby! Yes, Leah... just like that..."

Sucking in a breath, Jacob rolled his hips grinding his length deeper inside Leah, who was rolled onto her side with her leg draped over his to give him better access. She moaned close enough to a growl indicating that he had found her sweet spot with success.

"Fuck, Jacob," Leah moaned as quietly as she could. His thrusts became harder and faster causing her to keen loudly and clench her walls around him. Jacob cupped her swelling breasts and deeply kissed her through her orgasm as her nails sank into his hair almost painfully. He came deep inside her a moment later. Breaking apart and pulling out, Leah rose languidly from the bed they shared. A final peck on the lips.

"Gotta get ready for work. I'm going to see if Ephraim is awake."

Their baby boy had not been planned. Parenthood had come about on their wedding night, after drunkenly making love.

The condom had broken.

Leah rode through her pregnancy gamely, dignified and with her head held high. Although she felt she was a little young to be a mother, the child was fathered by her lawfully married husband, and heaven knew the Rez didn't need another paternity scandal. She named their son Ephraim, after his chieftain great-grandfather. It seemed appropriate, several months after the defeat of the Volturi. And that had not been the only peace.

Not long after Ephraim was born, the changed vampire Bella Cullen had come to visit with her daughter, Renesmee. The girl had been born while Bella was still human, and the mother had been turned, though it had been a near thing. In any event, baby Ephraim took one look at the vampire hybrid and imprinted, the youngest Quileute ever to do so. The treaty between the Quileute and the Cullens had been amended so the children could see each other whenever they wished.

That was why Bella was bringing Renesmee by today, Jacob remembered, as he got up and dressed to find Leah already feeding their son. Grabbing her purse, she kissed Jacob goodbye.

"See you tonight. Love you!"

The doorbell rang about half an hour later, Jacob eagerly answering it.

Bella Swan seemed to grow more beautiful every day. Though her smell as a vampire was putrid, Jacob hardly noticed it in favor of seeing her again. Getting to look into those eyes - golden now, instead of their former, piercing brown.

In the past few years, Renesmee had grown to resemble a preteen, who now took toddler Ephraim so the pair could scamper out the screen door into the backyard. Jacob and Bella watched them from the kitchen.

"I'm glad things have come to be this way," Bella sighed. She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck in a tight hug. "I miss you, Jake."

"I miss you too, Bells," Jacob grinned. Then, smiling, the pair leaned in and shared a chaste kiss on the lips without a thought.

They broke apart in the next instant, gaping at each other, Bella's golden eyes blinking rapidly. And then, their mouths slammed together in a frantic fury, their arms rummaging about each other as Jacob and Bella embraced.

Jacob spun Bella around and braced her against the kitchen island, pushing his throbbing crotch into the space between her legs. Bella hummed in approval and shoved her swelling breasts up against him, granting Jacob permission to cup and squeeze them in his paws for hands. "Muhhhhh... Hmm... yes, more, please..."

They snapped apart seconds later, gasping, Bella's fondled breasts heaving and her eyes scandalized and wild.

"I love my husband," she rasped, which was the truth.

Jacob nodded in understanding. "I love my wife," he countered, which was... the truth. Sort of. Yes, he loved Leah - she had borne his child and was amazing in bed. But... her...

Jacob and Bella desperately made out again, their fingers shaking but nimble as they worked to get their trousers free. Jacob pushed Bella's jeans and panties down past her hips; he groaned when he felt his cock clutched in her fist.

And then he was slamming up into her, and her walls felt slick and even tighter than Leah's and Bella was letting out a vicious squeal, deadened only by his lips on hers. They rocked and undulated in heat, content in their desire for making sweet love. Jacob thrust and thrust, hearing Bella's tiny cries as their babies played right outside. Curses both in Quileute and in English fell from her flushed and kissed lips.

"Oh, Jacob... Jacob..." Bella whispered, throwing back her head with a sigh so he could attack her neck.

Another forceful slam, then a weaker one, a pathetic third and then Jacob came deep inside her. Her spread legs quivering, Bella came all around him almost at the same moment, and she cried out into his shoulder.

Relieved to see that their little ones had not noticed a thing, Jacob and Bella hurriedly moved to redress. If she had been able to blush, Bella would have been pink in the face.

"He'll kill you. I have my shield, but if I let it down and he sees into my mind... he'll kill you."

Jacob nodded. Bella kissed him one last time, very gently, then moved to collect Renesmee. As Jacob watched them go, he knew only one thing:

Leah could never find out. Which meant he could never again phase into wolf form. Because if he did and she read his thoughts... she would kill her mate. And probably Bella and Renesmee too, imprint be damned.

For the sake of all his loved ones, including his... mistress, Jacob could not let that happen.


End file.
